


2049

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John refused to sit. He refused to do anything until he had answers</p><p>First "Fifty Years of 221B" today</p>
            </blockquote>





	2049

"Sherlock?" John laid his hand on his husband's arm, trying to gently rouse him from sleep. "Sherlock?"

His voice grew more anxious as Sherlock's response remained absent. "Sherlock?"

************************** 

"Is it back?" John refused to sit. He refused to do anything - eat; drink; sit; sleep - until he had answers. Concrete, certain, definitive answers.

Doctor Carter looked at him, her face serious and telling. "I'm sorry, Mr Watson-Holmes." was all she said.

John, at that point, sat. He sat quiet; silent; contemplative.

For ten, long minutes he sat in silence. And Doctor Carter, for all her years of training and her many years of experience dealing with the Watson-Holmeses, she just let him.

Finally, John straightened his back, squared his aching shoulders and spoke two short words. "How long?"

Doctor Carter sat back in her chair, took a long, deep breath and swallowed hard. "Best case scenario? Hard to say. A year, maybe two. "

John nodded.  
Of course, he knew. There was always the fear; the threat; the shadow over their lives.  
The possibility that the tumour would come back.

And come back it did - with a vengeance.

He'd been suffering blurred vision, headaches and problems with mobility, but hell, Sherlock was in his seventies, none of that was unusual.  
But the other things: other things had aroused suspicion.

The tumour was back.


End file.
